nihonkoku_shoukanfandomcom-20200213-history
Mu Continent Western Sea Battle
Mu Continent Western Sea Battle is the second civilization of the superpowers country, which is one of the Leifor country is, the largest protected countries of their Kingdom of Paganda. Leifor navy main fleet and Gra Valkas Imperial Navy occurred in the wake of what was destroyed in the Gra Valkas Imperial super-dreadnought battleship, the Grade Atlastar. In this volume, the battlefield is only described as “Mu Continental West Sea” and its approximate location. Prehistory The Gra Valkas Empire, an uncivilized country, subjugated the countries around it in the blink of an eye. They started to negotiate with the Second Civilization before trying to go through the Palse Kingdom as an intermediary to Leifor. Considering Leifor’s temperament as a superpower, this was the correct approach. However, when negotiations were set to begin, they were turned away at the door and told to go through the Kingdom of Paganda. So, they went to Paganda, which was under the protection of Leifor. They had to negotiate with the Pagandan royal family. Gra Valkas’s goal was to eventually speak with Leifor directly, but the Kingdom of Paganda treated them like uncouth barbarians, insulting them and demanding bribes. They even knew that Gra Valkas’s chief negotiator Hairasu was a member of the imperial family, which completely set him off. To the Pagandan royalty who were negotiating, he was just some uncivilized barbarian diplomat, and Paganda was protected by Leifor, so they could act however they wanted. To Gra Valkas, these insults were considered lèse-majesté, so they declared war on the Second Civilization in anger. The Gra Valkas Imperial Fleet assaulted the Kingdom of Paganda and was destroyed in just seven days. On the other hand, Leifor, the fifth-ranked powerhouse who has preferentially treated the Kingdom of Paganda as the leading protection country, received the fact that the Kingdom of Paganda was destroyed, and the emperor of Leifor were furious. Immediately, he dispatched 43 naval main fleets composed of ship-of-the-lines and dragon carriers, and ordered the destruction of Gra Valkas Empire fleets located off the kingdom of Paganda. The Gra Valkas Empire also launched a state-of-the-art, super-dreadnought battleship Grade Atlastar on a single ship, and the battle broke out. The exact date of the naval battle is unknown, but the battle took place after the Gra Valkas Imperial Information Department received a report that the Kingdom of Loulia surrendered to Japan on September 1, 1639, and there was a battle on September 7. It is surmised that Leifor ambassador, who lives in the imperial country of Parpaldia, urgently returned to Japan because of a change in his home country. Mu Continent Western Sea Battle The leading Leifor Army's 40 wyvern lords encountered the battleship Grade Atlastar, but the 20 wyvern lord knights who flew forward in response to six shells with proximity fuzes fired from the 46cm main guns of the battleship disappeared; the rest behind 20 knights will be annihilated within 10 minutes after receiving anti-aircraft fire. After confirming the destruction of the wyvern lords, Commander Rockstar of the battleship'' Grade Atlastar'' commanded the firing of the Leiforian fleet that was moving forward to a distance of 5 km, and turned the battleship at the point where the distance to the Leiforian fleet remained 6 km, shelling with main and secondary guns started. One-sided attacked on the Leiforian fleet with a gun range of only 2km. The first shot did not hit, but General Bal was struck by a long-range shot that the Leiforian fleet did not reach. In the second shot, the secondary gun hit the Leiforian 80-gun ship-of-the-line Gaofors directly, and it was sunk. In the third shot, the 100-gun ship-of-the-line Toronto and the state-of-the-art 100-class battleship Leifor, which was a symbol of the Leifor Navy, were sunk. Fierce bombardment continues, and the battleships other than the 100-gun ship-of-the-line flagship Holly, the dragon carriers and the wyvern lords were annihilated. A Leiforian fleet general Bal is set a surrender flag from humiliation, it instructs the surprise attack against the enemy ships that have approached. When the battleship'' Grade Atlastar'' approached almost 1 km of the required distance, 50 guns were fired all at once and almost all hit directly, but the battleship'' Grade Atlastar'' was counterattacked without being damaged, 100-gun ship-of-the-line Holly disappeared. General Bal was also killed. Leiforia Annihilation When the battleship'' Grade Atlastar'' annihilated the Leiforian fleet, Rakusutaru captain was confirmed the rest of the remaining bullets Leifor capital, Leiforia to advance the battleship'' Grade Atlastar'', to press ahead our best shot against Leiforia city. This bombardment made Leiforia city almost ashes, destroying the capital's castle and killing the emperor. The surviving army also surrendered unconditionally, and Leifor was destroyed. The Super-dreadnought battleship, the Grade Atlastar, who forced the surrender of Leifor with a single ship, became a legend that lived as the world's strongest warship, but the situation was not immediately believed in any country in the world. Aftermath However, Mu of the machine civilized country has a sense of crisis that it will clearly surpass its own technology by obtaining photos and information of the super-dreadnought battleship'' Grade Atlastar''. Even in the Holy Mirishial Empire, we are surprised by the existence of ships that surpass the state-of-the-art ship, the Mithril-class Magic Battleship. Gallery Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Battles